Sunset and Moonrise: The Story of Renesmee
by jeddings123
Summary: This takes place three years after the book "Breaking Dawn" when Renesmee's views for Jacob as his imprintee become clear.
1. Chapter 1: Jacob beats Algebra

**Sunset and Moonrise**

**Fan-made Twilight addition by: Jamesmanuel Eddings**

**Renesmee**

**Chapter One: **"Jacob beats Algebra"

Hello, my name is Renesmee. It's hard to explain, but I'm not like you. I'm not human, at least not fully. My skin is hard like cold stone when you try to be rough, but when you are gentle, kind, and tenderhearted like Jacob, _my_ Jacob. My eyes are milk-chocolate, just like my mother's…before she was… changed after my birth. My name is from my two grandmothers. My first part of my name: René is from my mother, Bella's, side of the family. My second part: Esmee is from Edward, my father's, adoptive mother. I have my father's bronze colored hair and my grandfather Charlie's curls. My skin looks like it has no color to it, but if you look closer I have a faint blush to my cheeks. And I am in love with my Jacob. He is mine, the way I first looked at him when I was a baby I knew he was mine. I am his imprinter. Imprinting is this special form of love that is stronger than true love, than _human_ love. I cannot tell you how much I love Jacob, because it will be describing too less.

I also grow a lot faster than normal humans, because when I was one year old I looked like I was three. Two days after I was born my mother saw me as a six-month old baby. I am six years old now. I am in the body of a fifteen year old girl. I have the mental abilities of a wise adult. I have a mental ability _period_. I can just tell people what I am thinking just by touching their skin, and I am not saying this in an expression. If I could touch you and show you what I mean I would, but I do not know who you are nor where you are so I have to describe it as good as can I.

"Renesmee!" my mother called, sounding concerned, even in her young, ringing voice. "Where are you? You need to work on your studies to get your high school diploma! You only turn seventeen next year!" you can notice that I have a two birthdays next year. Plus, I stop aging when I hit seventeen. Do I need another Porsche? I think I get my dislike of presents from my mother. It also pains me to see every one of my friends living their lives normally while I live in a house full of rich vampires. I walked downstairs, tripping on them, although my tough skin didn't even bruise after the fall.

"Can you please be more careful?" my mother appeared right in front of me like she was watching me fall.

"Are you okay? Anything bleeding?"

"I'm _fine_, Mom." I said a little bit annoyed.

"Now, let's start with Algebra." I groaned desperately. Do I really have to go through this the 214th time? She ignored me and grabbed the Trigonometry book even though she'd already memorized it.

"What is the simplified version of pi divided by the trinomial X squared plus five X plus eight multiplied by 4i?"

"That is pi divided by X squared plus five X plus 32i."

"Good job, Nessie! What is the square root of negative nine?"

"That is the imaginary number 3i." and it went on like that when I saw Jacob peeking in the window. He had a smirk on his face that I can always recognize. It meant that he was looking for a way to pick on my aunt Rosalie. He and Rosalie have been fighting ever since I was born, with Jacob making "blond" jokes while Rosalie had been calling him names like "mutt" and "fido". It was starting to heat up even farther when Jacob starting creeping Rose out by sneaking rawhides in her closet. (He actually went into the pool and glued a mirror on the bottom, just to make sure.)

He walked into our house, me beaming at him with pleasure of getting me out of Algebra (thank God) and even lifting Mom's spirit a little. If you ever notice, Jacob barely wears a shirt or shoes. To me, that's heaven, but it can ruin everyone else's moods since his scent is more noticeable. His long black hair shows that he lives his life in freedom, he is his own Alpha. You see, Jacob is a werewolf. Well, not the one that comes out at the full moon and can turn others into its own kind, but a _shape-shifter_. He can turn back and forth from a wolf to human as much as he pleases, but of course there is a catch. Wolves live in packs, when they have a thought it is like it is an intercom sent to the other members of the pack. There are no secrets in a "werewolf" pack, no thoughts unheard. So when Lee Clearwater, a female shape-shifter, has thoughts of her ex-boyfriend, Sam Uley, Jacob and the other members of his pack can hear her thoughts about him and can see Sam in her eyes. It can then end up disturbing.

There is also another downfall to being a shape-shifter: you must undress or you will end up with a loss of clothing. When a shape-shifter phases, he explodes into his animal form, which can lead to shreds of clothing scattered on the ground and probability of embarrassment also. So the shape-shifter ties his clothing to his leg so it can be accessible and no damage done to it, at least that is what I heard from Jacob.

Jacob picked me up and placed me in a bear-hug that would crush someone who isn't half-vampire. Then when he placed me down he gave me a longing look that only an imprinted person can have.

"How's my little Nessie?" he said in a voice noticeable in my childhood months.

"Glad, Jake. (_Thanks for letting me out of Algebra_.)"

"(_No problem_.) Hi, Bells." He smiled at my mom, who gave a warning look at him by pointing her eyes at me. He chuckled, and then looked at my dad, who just came downstairs.

"Hi, daddy," I said pleasurably next to Jacob.

"Renesmee, you aren't planning to skip your studies, aren't you?"

"Come on, Dad. I know all the answers. Can't I have one day off?" I gave him the saddest look that he always felt guilty for.

"Fine," he mumbled, "be home by eight. Just because we can't sleep doesn't mean you shouldn't either."

"Okay, Dad." I beamed. I was going to have a day with my soul mate. I beamed as I went out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Jacob learns a new Trick

Chapter Two: "Jacob Learns a New Trick"

"Faster, Jake!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I could feel the wind rushing past my face; my nose could barely take in a breath. I didn't care anyways; riding on a wolf to me is like driving around in a convertible. I touched Jake's head and showed all the colorful things I saw while passing by the forest. Bluebirds, a sparrow, some ants, and I think that was a hawk. Jake looked at my glowing face and I saw his elated expression. He was having as much fun as I was. My thought-giving powers have been powerful enough to exert in a small field but the thoughts are clearer when I touch someone.

I notice that we were heading to the city so I hopped off of Jake's back. Jake phased back but neither had he bothered to walk away or I to look the other way. That's the weird thing about imprinting; nothing is secretive, or embarrassing. I reached into by backpack and grabbed some of his clothes. I helped place his shirt on, his werewolf skin warmed mine. As we went closer to the city, I noticed my favorite restaurant was just down the corner. The smell of Italian food would have gotten any humans begging to eat there, but I walked past the Italian restaurant and went to Kiong's Sushi. Raw food makes me more comfortable with human dishes. I guess the blood in it helps aid my digestion. Jake and I walked in and we each placed an order. Jacob asked for some calamari while I wanted salmon sushi rolls.

After we ate, we walked over to the theater to watch a movie. Weird how people thought about vampires, they really have no vulnerability to the sun or garlic. In the movies, however, anyone with some spaghetti and meatballs are safe from the attack of the vampires. Also any vampires I know don't turn into bats at all, they made an unnecessary link to vampire bats to actual vampires which are nothing alike when hunting. After we watched the movie, I noticed it was a half-hour 'til eight. It would take us about ten minutes to get home at our slowest, so we both had no problem. Jacob and I went to the area where he and the others cliff dive. Even though I could barely feel cold, I snuggled close to Jacob. I touched his face and thought how soon it would be until he could be all mine.

"I know," Jake replied. I think about my wedding dress as a lightest sky blue with a sparkling veil. I imagine his glowing face at the wedding arch as I snuggle close to his warm chest. His face was happy, yet I saw a glimpse of concern in his eyes. Was there something he was not telling me? I touched his face again telling him what is wrong. He just sighs and says it's nothing. I sit up, staring at the waves. Why did my mom jump down this cliff? Did it have to do something with Jake? I noticed that Jake's phone had ringed. He answered and his happy face turned into concern. He sighed again and hanged up.

"Nessie, I have to take you home."

"Why? We have more than enough time."

"Something…has come up," his nose wringed with irritation, "It won't be safe with you there." He kissed my forehead and phased, his frustration made him forget about his clothes. I hopped onto his back and held on with disappointment. We ran home.

As we went to the mansion I noticed my mom and dad waiting at the front door. They must have heard the news also. I hopped off Jacob and he ran off. He looked like he didn't have any time to say goodbye. I watched as my soul mate ran off through the woods.

"Are you okay, Nessie?" Dad said, feeling my concern.

I wasn't. I felt that my Jacob just disappeared and left my heart torn. In my mind I knew he would be back, but the left parts of my heart said he couldn't get too far with me. I slumped into my silk bed. I looked at the picture of Jake and me on my nightstand. What was so important that we could not stay until my curfew? The Voltari stopped interfering since I was a baby, and I don't think they would be back. Whatever it was, it was affecting the werewolves, and eventually Jacob. My dad heard my thoughts and knocked my door.

"Nessie, can I come in?"

"Sure," I said dully. He walked over and sat onto my bedside, even though he could stand for hours.

"I'm sure Jacob and the other werewolves are fine. This kind of thing happens all the time, even when you don't want it to. I know Jacob and I had our differences, but all I want is for you to be happy." He kissed my forehead with his granite lips and started to walk out the door.

"Jacob _will _be back, I promise." My dad walked out the door. My dreams were filled with Jacob. He smiled at me with his deep brown eyes and his soft black hair. He smiled the way I always loved my Jacob to. He was reaching to hug me amorously. Then the air filled with a mist and then it consumed my Jacob still grasping for me with a horrified expression. His legs were entirely consumed and with a saddened face mouthed the words "I love you" until he vanished. In his place stood a large wolf growling with madness ready to attack, with a face of hunger. I was mortified. I ran but the woods kept moving but never changing. The wolf ran towards me until he pounced for the kill…

I woke with a pounding in my chest. There was daylight in the window, but my heart was filled with grief. Jake always woke me up in the morning. I missed his warm skin against mine. _He will be back_, I thought, _I just have to keep believing_. I got dressed into my regular long-sleeved shirt and silk pants, and I went downstairs to hunt. I remembered all the childhood memories of Jacob and me hunting together. Some days I win with a huge buck and the others he will win with a brown bear. Something wasn't right about Jake, I could feel it. Imprinting is very strong, some say it's spiritual. I could feel that something is changing inside Jake. I hope it wouldn't end up like my nightmare.

I ran out to the forest using my half-vampire speed. The sunlight made a faint glow to my skin, but I just kept running, using my thirst to guide me. An antelope was wandering in the forest deep in La Push when I finally stopped. I felt Jake's presence in the homes near by. I couldn't help but think about him. What's wrong? Why did he leave? Will he come back home…with me? I noticed I lost the antelope for a second but I soon caught up to it. I pounced and drank until my meter said it was full. Good thing I wasn't full vampire, or else I'd have to hunt the whole forest. I noticed a shadow passing by. Jake? I ran to follow it and the creature wasn't too happy about it. He pounced and knocked me down dazed. Suddenly the creature's squinted expression turned into apologetic. I noticed the by the fur. It was Seth. He whined with deep sorrow for the mistake he made but I reassured him it was okay.

"I'm okay Seth; I know you didn't mean it." He ran off into the woods. Then a few minutes later walked back human with his shorts on.

"I'm terribly sorry, Nessie," Seth said with his returned voice, "I didn't know it was you. Jake left and I went berserk mode. Something's been bothering him, and I don't know how in the world to fix it."

"It is fine, Seth. Can you tell me where Jake went?"

"He ran off near the city. Please tell me what's bothering him when you get back." I ran off and Seth watched me leave. He seemed really upset: whatever is bothering my Jacob must be serious. I ran off until my breath left my body. Just because I have vampire speed and strength doesn't mean I don't have to breathe while I'm using it. I noticed the city lights on the horizon, but I was too out of breath to run anymore. I looked and saw a bus station nearby that thankfully had the next hour was in a few minutes.

As soon as I walked off the bus I saw the city's buildings. It was huge and full of buildings I never seen before. I never went to the city before because my mom was worried I would try to feed on the population while I was there, but I was more interested in the buildings than to try sucking people's blood out. A young boy seemed to have interest in me as I walked by the buildings dazzled.

"Excuse me, miss," he said, "Are you lost?"

"Huh? Oh, no, thanks anyways."

"I think you would like the café near the McDonald's over there. It has great coffee and a great place for dates."

"Uh…thanks," I replied. He seemed to want to go out with me, but I was still mesmerized by the buildings to make it out exactly. I walked over to the first place I would expect my Jacob to be. The beach! Jake always went towards the water to clear his head and I ran hurried towards the largest beach I could find. Apparently, the boy followed me there.

"Hey! Wait up," he said, out of breath, "Wow! You are fast! You should try the Olympics." I tried to tell him that I already have Jake but he seemed not to pay attention.

"You are just trying to play hard to get, aren't you," he replied to my attempts, "Maybe we could go swimming here. What do you say?"

"I'm sorry, but I already got someone imp—I mean I already got a boyfriend. I would go out with you, I would, but this boy is more important to me." He looked devastated, like he just had the four-hundredth turndown in all his life. I felt terrible for what I said but I needed to find my Jacob. I ran off until I heard the sound of seagulls. The beach! I noticed a dark figure only in a pair of cut-off jeans that I recognize anywhere.

"Jacob!" I ran and knocked him over with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Nessie? How'd you find me? Your mom is going to be so wor—" And I kissed him so passionately that he forgot what he was going to say. He pressed his lips against mine and we felt like we were the only ones floating in the universe, two beings that can exist out of time. He saw my blushed face, and said words that felt so similar.

"Breathe, Nessie," and I inhaled, making the sweet feeling of oxygen flood back into my lungs. Then I stared at him with a serious face.

"Jacob Black, why on earth did you leave? Anything that goes wrong, and I mean anything, can be fixed with the two of us together. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, but the problem _involves_ you, Renesmee. There is something wrong with me. I don't want to be near you while I can put you at risk. I'm gaining a…new form." I couldn't understand what he meant. Everything I knew about werewolves didn't say anything about a new form. And apparently, I had my hand on his face the whole time.

"But I am not a _real_ werewolf, Nessie. I'm a shape-shifter, and at rare occasions they get a secondary form."

"So you are thinking this secondary form could be dangerous to me?"

"Yes. I still don't know what kind of creature it is, human-known or otherwise, or what it can do. It might be a danger to you and your family. This creature might loathe vampires worse than my wolf form, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"But I love you, Jake. I do not you to leave, neither forever. It would completely tear my heart to see you gone. Please, we can work this out, please."

"I guess we can go to Carlisle. But we better be careful, do not do anything that might make me angry. That means keep me away from Rosalie until we have this problem solved." I nodded. Carlisle is my dad's adoptive father. He is also part of my middle name, Carlie. He knows a lot about the human body along with the supernatural, he saved my dad from dying from a sickness by changing him and made him live on until eternity ends.

I was tired. It took a lot out of me to run all the way to the bus stop and then to the beach. I fell asleep on the top of Jake's back and rode his wolf form home. When we came home, my mom hugged me until it hurt and scolded me for leaving home. He saw Jacob and told him not to leave again and break her little girl's heart. Jake then told her what was happening and why he needed to leave.

"You see," Jacob recapped, "This new form could be very dangerous to Nessie and I need to see Carlisle." My mom agreed to take Jake to Carlisle to see what the problem is…and what to do to help fix it.


	3. Chapter 3: Werewolf Checkup

**Chapter Three: "Werewolf Check-up"**

When we finally caught up to Carlisle, Jake was starting to shake for no reason. I started to think that being around vampires isn't going to help Jake a lot, so only Carlisle and I were allowed with Jacob until the matter was solved.

"Grandpa, do you think there is anything wrong with Jake?" Even though Carlisle has the appearance of an eighteen, nineteen-year old tops, I still think it's more appropriate to call him my grandfather.

"Well, Renesmee, I see that young Jacob's temperature is rising slightly. Do I may ask, what were you two doing before this event happened?"

"We were on the beach listening to the waves, nothing unusual."

"I see, so nothing known did trigger the effect?"

"I wish. It worries me so much to see Jake so intense."

"Hmm, Jacob, my boy, how are you feeling?" That was an obvious answer, but I guess Carlisle was looking for all the symptoms.

"I'm shaking more than usual, I have a slight, ow, headache, and I can't see straight. It's like when I first shape-shifted."

"Interesting, now what we need for that headache is some liquid hydrogen. Renesmee, could you be a dear?"

"Sure Grandpa," I replied, still watching Jacob, "Stay calm, Jake. I'll be right back, I promise." As I walked out of the room, I saw Carlisle giving Jake breathing techniques. I hoped he will be alright. I found the container labeled "Caution" and carried it carefully back into Carlisle's check-up room. He took the container and opened it with his bare hands. I guessed he can't really freeze if he is a creature in a body of cold. Carlisle placed a small container of liquid hydrogen on top of Jacob's head.

"Whoa! That's c-cold. How cold is that stuff?"

"About negative four-hundred degrees," Carlisle replied.

"W-what? How come I'm not freezing to death?!"

"This amount is too small to be a real danger; your body heat is evaporating the hydrogen as we speak." As he finished talking, the glass tube warmed up and a gas was pressuring it and threatening to break it.

"Careful!" Carlisle warned and placed a metal dome over the glass until a muffled shatter was heard.

"Whoa! Now _that_ was interesting!" Jacob seemed to be calmed down with the hydrogen freezing his "light" fever. I reached to feel his forehead. Blazing, just as I remembered it. Carlisle took a needle and a cotton swab.

"Okay, Jacob, I have to do this quick or your skin might entrap this," and he started taking his blood sample very carefully. Then as he expected he quickly took it out without a trace on Jacob's skin.

"Ow! Well that was weird."

"Yes, now I will go and scan the DNA and see if anything changed with his chromosomes."

"Hey, doc…"

"Yes, Jacob?"

"I have no clue what you just said," and Carlisle and I looked at each other and chuckled. I walked Jake carefully out of the check-up room, with another tube of liquid nitrogen on his head, metal this time. I noticed that Rosalie was walking into the room and I quickly distracted Jacob. Rose noticed my signal to break out of there before Jake ends up tearing the room apart. Then we went outside in the shade of an old oak tree in the five acre backyard. Jake, back in his own territory, felt a lot better and started to sleep. By the rings under his eyes I noticed that Jake hadn't slept for days, and I tried to comfort him as much as I could. Soon I fell asleep too, nestled near my Jacob's warm skin.

My dream was about Jacob's new form. I imagined him phasing into a wise owl, leading the way for me and the others across the forest. Then I imagined him phasing into a young bear, fighting the monsters that wanted to kill me. Then I dreamed him phasing into a golden eagle, showing pride and giving his enemies the surprise of attack. Then I imagined him phasing into the most glorious creature that I didn't have a name of, but something wasn't right, the Jacob I saw in the sky, soaring with his golden skin could not touch anything and what lay next to me was a body. The glowing Jacob was smiling at me and flowed right back into the body, holding me once again. I realized that my mind was taking the story that Jacob told me a long time ago about the Spirit Warriors. My Jacob in my dream was a proud spirit warrior. I then had awoken; I stared at my Jacob looking to see if a spirit was still inside him.

I remembered that the leader of the Spirit Warriors, Taha Aki, merged his spirit with a wolf, turning him into the shape-shifter. The wolf was still inside Taha Aki, but when his rage was more human than animal the wolf formed into a human form of Taha Aki. This kept on from descendant to descendant until Carlisle and Esmee came with my family years before I was born, or Mom and Dad were married. He made the treaty with Jake's ancestor, Ephraim Black, so that we could live in peace with the werewolves and soon have me. There was a catch to the treaty, which meant that no one could be changed while they were in Forks. That was broken with my mom's change but Jacob allowed it because it was the only thing for her to survive. My mom could be a little overprotective at times, but I cannot imagine life without her. Especially with the locket she gave me when I was a baby. I never took it off. It said the words "more than my life" because that's what my mom gave for me to be born, and I'll never forget it. I'd wish that she will let me cut my hair though; it's starting to get awfully long.

Jacob woke with the biggest yawn and I gave him an afternoon kiss. He was always gentle with me, but sometimes I sure wasn't.

"Ouch. Careful, Nessie."

"Sorry Jake." I gave him a hug to reassure him. That made him a lot better.

"Jake, what ever happened to the Spirit Warriors when they became shape-shifters?"

"They started learning their lives as wolves, hunting and foraging and learning how to live as a pack."

"Was it a one-way thing?" I imagined Jacob as a golden spirit warrior.

"I'm not sure." Jake looked concerned. "We were worried that if we left our bodies that only a wolf would be left and escape."

"Have you ever wondered what would it be like in the Spirit World?" I looked at Jake, he seemed just as curious as I was.

"Yeah, I have. I guess it was exhilarating, being able to control the wind and befriending all the animals." He looked at the sky; a slight breeze blew between the both of us.

"How is it possible to have a new form? You haven't occupied the body of an animal." I looked at his tattoo that he got when he first became a shape-shifter. I never thought about it much, but then I started noticing the patterns.

"That's what worries me too, I don't know why…or how." Jake stared at my face like he was hiding something.

"How is it like to have a wolf for a body?" I looked at his face, his serious expression became more relaxed.

"I guess it makes me see the view of an animal, when humans come into play."

"Oh, does it worry you that the police are planning to kill you and the other wolves." I tried to change the subject, so I wasn't getting to deep. Of course, the questions filling my head were feasting on me.

"Nah, what we're worried about is hurting _them_."

"Right," I gave up, and went back on topic.

"What if it is your wolf form warning you about something?" Jacob looked at me, wondering why I changed then went back on the topic.

"That couldn't be it. It feels _exactly_ the same as me getting the form." I noticed him starting to sweat a little bit, so I gave him another liquid hydrogen packet.

"Really, that's weird. I had a dream that you were a spirit warrior." I watched as he placed the packet back on with relief.

"How was it?" He went into a more relaxed position. The packet works wonders.

"You were amazing; I never knew that someone could have that much grace. It kind of makes me jealous." I noticed that I was talking about the _dream Jacob_, but he corrected me anyways.

"But I had never gone into the spirit world. I'm just as jealous as you are." He looked at the wind more carefully now, it seems like he was trying to see if anyone was out there.

"You are a Quileute. How can you not?" I guessed it was supposedly genetic, so I had to ask.

"I'm not sure Nessie, but I guess it was not meant for me." He looked unsure, since he never tried it.

"Isn't it an inherited skill, shape-shifting?" I kept thinking about it, eager to see if the golden Jacob exists.

"Yeah I guess so." I don't think Jake was paying too much attention, because he started looking at a squirrel a few minutes ago.

"Then it is kind of in your blood…to you know, enter the spirit world. Have you ever tried?"

"No. I get to afraid that something will happen to my body or that I cannot enter it again." Jake sat up, starting to pay more attention.

"Could you at least try?" I knew I was pushing it a little too far. I swear I didn't want anything to happen to Jake, but my dream was so realistic that it blinded me.

"Are you sure?" He wanted to do anything for me to be happy, even though I was pushing him with my selfishness. I tried to the swallow the guilt in my throat and reply.

"Yes, I am," I burst out. Jake nodded, then he sat still and concentrated, we waited for about five minutes until he gave up.

"Nothing, sorry," I felt half-relieved, but my eagerness kept on.

"Try focusing yourself out of your body, like meditating," I suggested.

He then went into a meditative stance, focusing his mind. It seemed like an hour, but Jake never gave up.

"I feel something, like I am escaping. Nessie I--" and Jake fell to the ground.

"Jake? Jake! Speak, Jake! JAKE!" I started bawling, I thought I'd lost my Jacob forever. Why was I so stupid? I couldn't keep my mouth shut for one minute and keep my Jacob safe from hurting himself. I stared at the unconscious body. Then I heard something.

_Nessie, where are you? I feel weird, can you see me? _ I thought it was the wind, but it sounded too much like Jacob to doubt.

"Jake! No, I can't see you. Where are you? Can you see me?" My heart almost skipped a beat knowing my Jacob was still alive, but it was too weird that I could not see him.

_Yeah, I can see you. Is my body a wolf?_ I looked at the body; no it was my Jacob's body, still breathing somehow. Gladly, I replied.

"It's fine. It's still human and breathing."

_Cool, I wonder if you can feel this. _I felt a light breeze like my Jacob was caressing my cheek. It felt nothing I was used to with Jake, it kind of surprised me.

"Whoa, that's a little cold. I'm not used to that."

_What do you think I feel?_

"Sorry. Try running into your body, you might wake up." I felt a strong wind aiming for Jacob's body and the body's eyes began to open.

"That was weird…" Jacob said relieved to move his mouth again.

"I knew it would still work," I said proudly, "How does it feel to be detached like that?"

"Crazy. I can't feel my arms or legs but somehow I can fly around everywhere, like I'm part of the wind."

"That's deep." It sounded too much like a philosophy, I couldn't resist.

"That's what _happened._"


	4. Chapter 4: Dangers always happen

**Chapter Four: "Dangers always happen to the half-vampires"**

Jacob and I were running into the forest with me on his back, I always loved the wind in my curly hair, but I never seem to find a solution to get the leaves out of it unless placing it into a ponytail. His long russet fur felt like a warm blanket to my cool half-vampire skin. It has been a day since we noticed that the ability of the Spirit Warriors still exist, but Quil and Embry were still a little afraid to actually try it. We are starting to give lessons to Seth, because, really, anything we do is cool to him. Since the whole immortality-if-you-still-shape-shift-thing is in play with Seth, the age advance I really see him go into is about two years. I think I'll hit my final mortal year before Seth can be a full-fledged adult. Seth has been into the Spirit World, but he always seems to "fall" back into his body the minute he enters. It is the awesome-est thing for the guy, but I still feel anxiety that it might be dangerous.

My half-vampire abilities are also starting to strengthen, because now my small field can reach out to about two yards all around, feeling like a chat room with anyone near. Also, it seems my thought transmissions make people feel the emotions I'm currently having at that time. One time I was practicing with Jake and I was thinking about nothing but ice cream for lunch and he seemed to feel my hunger because I opened my eyes and he was chewing the bark on a tree nearby! I almost burst out laughing when I saw him snap out of it with a whole chunk of tree bark was lodged into his mouth. I was still thinking about that funny memory when I noticed a wolf nearby us and we stopped. The eyes of this wolf were different from the shape-shifters and it was a lot smaller. It stared at us with big eyes and cocked its head with confusion.

Jacob phased back for a minute, shocking the wolf, and told me that this wasn't a werewolf but he could still communicate with him. I watched as he was growling and barking in dog language and seemed to make communication with the animal. The wolf started to wag his tail and reply with his own series of barks. Then Jacob phased to tell me the info he gathered.

"He seems to be lost from his pack. He was asking me how I can change into a human and talk to him. He has a pretty high intelligence for a normal wolf. He wants to join my pack until we can find his and get him back to his family. What do you think, Nessie?"

"Wow. I think you should help him; it seems so sad to be wandering around without a family. I'll try to help the best I can, Jake, but I'm not sure how I can find a pack of wolves in this forest." Jake then phased back into wolf and barked what I think was an agreement, which made the other wolf wag his tail. Then he cocked his head at me and started barking with confusion and I think fear also. Jacob barked reassuringly and pointed his eyes with me with trust. Then he looked at me and pointed at his back gesturing me to ride.

We then caught up to Seth and Leah Clearwater, the members of Jake's pack. We explained to them that the wolf (who we found his name is Terin) has lost his pack and needs to be back with his family. Since both Seth and Leah are werewolves themselves, they decided they will help us find Terin's family and keep him safe in their pack. Terin still was a little shaken that humans could change into his own kind. He seemed to like Leah though. I guessed that when he started sniffing her every five minutes.

"Um, Terin, could you stop that please?" He noticed and quickly backed off. I wondered if my powers could work on animals also since my dad could read Jake's thoughts while he was in wolf form. I pushed out my field over Terin and transmitted my thoughts. I introduced myself pulling all my memories of my life story into the wolf's mind. The face of my mother when she first saw me, the face of agony, and then the face of my mother after she was turned two days after my birth had flooded into Terin's thoughts. Terin looked at me with confusion and jumped on my legs to look at me closer. He was frightened of my too-pale skin and was trying to make sure I won't drink his blood like I do sometimes with some wild deer.

"It's okay," I reassured him, "I won't hurt you." Terin looked like he understood and licked my face and I giggled.

"He seems to be a little warmed up to you, Nessie," Seth said with a smile, "At first he was scared, but he it's like you told him that wolves are friends to you…except Jake." He eyed at Jacob and winked at me while the scowling Jacob Black punched him in the arm. Terin pulled his eyes up like he was laughing on the inside, because that light whining noise I swore was a chuckle. Leah then ran off to get food for Terin, because Jake and Seth had hunted a deer while in wolf form a few days and she has been keeping it in storage until the boys get hungry. That's probably because she prefers her own cupcakes she makes better. She then came back as soon as she left with a huge deer that was in a package. She let Jake and Seth open it because she wouldn't dare touch it if it wasn't in at least two plies of plastic. Then the boys went into wolf form and joined Terin in the deer fest. I was feeling a little thirsty myself so I grabbed the deer's neck and drank the blood left out of it, hoping the boys wouldn't mind. My tank was finally full by the time Terin and the werewolves were done with their meal. Then a rustling noise was coming out of the bushes.

"What's that?" I said, wiping the blood on my face with my sleeve.

"That doesn't sound like an animal," Leah replied in her stance ready to phase.

"Nessie, you should hide, I don't want you to be in danger." Jake shouted, with worry printed on his face, "You might not be able to handle this, I can smell it."

"Do we have to fight it?" I asked, "I don't think that vampires will try to attack me."

"Nessie," Jake said with a flat face, "It's _not_ a vampire." That registered something into my mind and ran with Terin to safety. Terin might be a wolf, but he isn't as strong as the others. Then I saw a huge creature the size of a bear. It was a bear, but something was wrong. The bear was completely black, like it was made of shadow. I didn't like the thought of my Jacob fighting a creature that we didn't know of.

Jake went into wolf form and trashed at the creature, his mouth aiming at its forepaw, but all he did was fly right through it and knocked his head into a tree behind it. This was bad, whatever was happening, I had a feeling that I was responsible. The black bear smelled something, like it could feel my presence and ran to the tree I was hiding. I ran with my vampire speed, holding Terin in my arms and tossed him over to safety. Jacob then tried to lunge at the bear again, but all he did was go through its arm. That did distract the bear and Jake lunged again. This time the bear swatted him away and knocked him half-conscious. The bear was gaining on him with his spirit-like paws.

Wait, spirit-like paws?

"Jake," I yelled, "I, I think it's a spirit! You must fight it in your Spirit Form!" Jake then woke up and ran off into a safe place to keep his body. I followed him hoping the bear won't follow. Leah and Seth helped with that.

Jake then went into his meditative stance, chanting some Native American words that I didn't know. Then Jake then went out of consciousness with a large sigh and landed into my arms. This time I saw something, it was a glowing Jake like I saw in my dream. His golden skin was almost blinding. Seth and Leah stood there with their mouths open and Seth's tail wagging. Jake then tried to take a large shot to the monster's head. It was a critical hit that knocked the creature down onto the ground. Then Jake blew hard onto the monster that it made it fly through the forest until it couldn't be seen.

I was having tears flowing through my cheeks as I tried to hug the golden Jacob, but I went right through him. Jacob's spirit went right back into his body and the body's eyes began to open again.

"That was amazing! I can't wait until I try that; that's so awesome!" Seth kept giving Jake so many praises that it looked like the boy was worshipping him.

"At least we know how to deal with these things," Leah said, "But I got a feeling that it isn't the last time we'll see that bear."

Unfortunately, Leah was right.


	5. Chapter 5: Shane the Shadow Controller

Chapter Five: Shane the Shadow Controller

The thing was, no one thought greatly of this. It is that whoever sent that bear was after me, and whoever was after me didn't seem very friendly. Jacob and I were pretty stumped. My mom was kind of shocked that someone would still be after me even though I was no danger to the vampires or the Voltari. That and also that Jacob's new form would be due in any minute. It pained me to see him all worn out from fighting the mysterious creature and shaking so violently that he woke up scratched all over. The only time it seems to give him peace is when he enters the Spirit World, which is dangerous because his body is left unattended. Seth and Leah are trying to help calm him, but it just ends up worse.

"Jake, are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Urgh. Fine, I'm fine, Nessie." He put on a smug face although I can see that he has agony written everywhere else. "It's just a little stronger to deal with than it did with my wolf form."

"What is that creature; it looks like it will rip out of you!"

"I-I can handle it. It just need some tim—ahh!" He fell to the hard floor with a hollow thud.

"Jake! That's it; I've got to call Carlisle again!"

"No! It is fine, Nessie," he said trying to be strong, "I will be fine." I look at his vital signs and check the cracked floor underneath his head. His black haired head must be harder than I thought. I noticed that his hands started to shake again so I placed mine on top of his to calm them down. My Jacob seems a little overzealous about this, because he always seems that even though in agony he'll be okay. Then I heard a loud warning howl not too far from the woods. Seth was telling us that we have company and that company doesn't do polite greetings.

We both ran towards the woods while Seth returned in human form.

"We found another shadow creature. I don't think it will be as easy as the bear." Jake and I looked at each other with a slight worry in each of our faces. Jake knew what to do so he got into his meditative stance.

"I will go to, Jake," Seth volunteered.

"No. You need to protect Nessie and Terin," Jake was secretly trying to protect Seth, but he didn't want to think Seth to think himself weak. Terin appeared behind me with his tail down with worry.

"It will be okay, Terin," I said, hoping he could understand what I was saying, "Jake will keep us out of trouble." Then in a dark mist I saw a huge creature that would equal to the size of twenty shadow bears. The figure seemed to get its energy from the shadows around it because I noticed none of our shadows were behind us. The creature had a crab-like body with a scorpion tail, then right below the crab eyes were two enormous fangs that were dripping blood of an earlier meal. My instincts were to run, but I could endanger Jacob by leaving his unattended body vulnerable. So I gathered all my half-vampire strength and carried Jacob's body inside the house somewhere safe.

"What's happening," in a flash, my parents were standing in front of me with shock on their faces. They looked at Jacob's almost lifeless body in horror.

"He's fine. He is in spirit form fighting the monster." They offered to help, but I thought about how Jacob couldn't lay a scratch with his physical form. Mom's powers couldn't shield us from the Crab-Scorpion's blows since they were all physical power. Dad couldn't do much by reading the creature's thoughts either because all it might think about is to feast on some delicious vampire-human dessert. Alice came in just in a minute with her head a little dazed.

"I-I can see Jacob," she said, stunned, "I can see his powers against the creature. He isn't going to last longer without someone backing him up." Her words made my heart skip two beats. Only Seth could also go into the Spirit World but Jake wouldn't like the idea. I run to Seth who was standing there, stunned, as Jacob was trying his best to beat the mysterious shadow creature.

"I have to help him," he said, feeling confident, "I can't let him lose."

"I agree with you Seth, but we need to find a safe place, before it's too late." I grab Seth and find a place that still had its shadows and no damage from giant crab legs. I coax Seth into a meditative form similar to Jacob's and hoped for the best. Then with a deep sigh, Seth's spirit left his body and I caught it before it hit the ground. Since Seth was Jacob's second-in-command, his spirit was bright silver in color.

Suddenly I heard faint barking in the background and I saw Sam's pack willing to help take down the shadow creature along with some other wolf pack. Terin's! His pack had returned for him and Seth had directed them to attack the monster's weak points. Terin's alpha, a large grayish-red wolf, charged into the monster's leg and knocked the creature off balance. I tried to scream at the wolf to run out of the way while its giant scorpion stinger came crashing into the ground behind it. SLAM! The wolf dodged out of the way in half a second.

Seth and Jacob charged at the same time and aimed for the stinger. A thud showed that they managed to take the stinger off the crab's body. I noticed that the large fangs were also a priority to the physical creatures because one hit and they were most likely goners. Sam's, Terin's, Jacob and Seth were just about to do a final charge at the deadly creature when a voice just came out of the clearing.

"Stop," said a foreign voice with a recognizable ringing tone. The crab responded and lowered the rest of his large scorpion tail and heeled. A vampire with dark clothing called off the beast, and suddenly, the creature dispersed into thousands of shadows that belonged to creatures and objects of the woods.

"Just give me the vampire-human girl and I'll be on my way." A wind rushed to Jacob's body with such force it pulled my hair with it.

"Who are YOU?! And what do you want with Nessie?!!" Jacob snarled very similar to a wolf's.

"I am Shane, controller of the shadows, and the remaining sole vampire of the Novian Coven.

"Novian Coven?!" I replied, loss for words, "But my mother said that Coven was extinct. How did you survive?" The Novian Coven was a lost coven of the near Artic regions. They were wiped out from a creature of light that was strong against their forces. They were a neutral coven, separate from the other covens to learn the path of the darkness and shadows. They switched from the North Pole to the South Pole each half-year to keep their powers strong. They never try to expand their coven by vampirism because there are very rare humans that carry the power of the shadows and are known to dissipate shadows of others with a flick of a wrist.

"I was sent off before the creature of light could attack me. My clan members said that I have to find one who could transfer the powers of a vampire to their offspring but also have powers of their own. I have come for you, Renesmee Cullen." I was shocked. Jacob had a furious expression on his face and stepped in front of me.

"I don't care if you throw a _thousand _shadow things at us, you cannot take Nessie away." I knew that he was frightened of losing me. Imprinting is very strong, and if the imprintee is ever harmed the imprinter will never have another chance and might bring himself suicide from the pain. If he was right, and I was the only one with vampire blood in me who can save his clan, I might not have a choice.

I cannot leave Jacob, but what can I do?


	6. Chapter 6: Stupid Leech Shane and Form 2

Chapter 6: Crazy Shadow Leech and Form Number Two

**Jacob**

I was sitting on the couch of the Cullens' living room with my hands in my face. Why did some _stupid _leech come into my life and think he could steal my girl? She is mine, she _has been_ mine. She has been mine since I first seen her. Why does this crap have to always happen to me? I ran to the too-large kitchen and stuck my head in the sink full blast cold. I wasn't cold enough to keep me calm so I went to the freezer and stuck my head in the freezer. No use. I really needed some of Carlisle's magic frozen hydro-thingy. I really need to pay more attention in science class. I really needed some way to cool off, but it might have been too risky to try the one that was in my head. I gave up and searched for a safe place. Nessie's closet? No. Rosa-stupid would make a crack out of that one. I decided to go into the basement hidden in the bathroom. (The Cullen's don't really _go_.) I walk and knock onto the bathroom floor three times.

"Password, please," a robotic Carlisle voice responded.

"Peaceamongcreatures58," I replied as a huge door opens. I walk down the escalator to the largest room in the entire house. There were relics and pieces from every era in the world. There was cheese from 1892 in a large container that was colder than Rosalie. I saw a huge replica of the Eiffel Tower from the 18th century. (Carlisle loves France among other places.) Then there was this huge Zen garden that had fountains and a large underground sun roof that was disguised as a manhole.

I relaxed and placed myself into a meditative state. Then I felt air rushing away from my body as it fell into an unconscious sleep. I then became part of the wind and escaped my body and troubles out of my last conscious breath. Then I saw the world, a different world. I saw all the forms of the creatures and the spirits within them. The trees of the forest glowed with a bright green and the grass a light yellow. The animals of the forest that once were unnoticeable glowed variant colors that were always unique to each one. I saw a squirrel that was light orange while the next one I saw was a deep red. I heard all the animals chatter and never missed a word. All the animals seemed to have its own job around the forest of Forks. Multi-color ants were crawling around the ground foraging and stopped for a second to greet me.

"Hello," said a bright red one.

"Nice to meet you, Jacob," said a light pink.

"Do you know where something is to eat?" said a dark green ant lagging in the line. Then I noticed the trees were friendly too. It didn't surprise me that they wanted to chat. Their voices didn't sound like a human's, but more like a heartbeat of the earth.

"Hello young Jacob," said a grey old oak, "What are you up to young lad?"

"My Jake," said a cheery purple cherry tree, "are you wondering off again?"

"Hey Jacob, can you pick these apples when you're physical?" said a teal apple tree, "They're killing me."

Then I saw the Cullen's through the mansion. Scarlet Emmett was fooling around with Silver Edward and pulling pranks on him. Crystal Jasper was watching Jasmine Alice trying to see if Nessie would be fine. Sunset Esmee and Moonlit Carlisle were finding a repellant to the shadow creatures. Ghost-white Blondie Rosalie was trying to get the gum out of her hair that Emmett and I pulled on her in the most awesome prank. Then there was Renesmee, Nessie, sitting in her bedroom wondering what would happen if she must go with that stupid leech Shane. The color of glistening diamond-gold was hers. I noticed that I was invisible to her so I focused my energy into a visible form. I then glowed a summer-day gold, which is weird because I'm more of a spring.

"Jake?" Nessie said as she opened the window.

"Hi, Nessie," I said as my spirit's voice echoed.

"Look Jake, I'm sorry I have to put you through this. I'd thought all the vampires would just leave me alone, but it seems my wish was too big."

"It's okay Nessie." I tried to touch her cool skin but my hand went through her. My smile quickly faded as I felt a large rumbling nearby. I was falling down at a high speed even though gravity wasn't supposed to affect me.

"Jake!" Nessie screamed as I fell into darkness.

I woke up. I was in my body again. This doesn't normally happen; I usually get back to my physical form willingly. Then I noticed it was time, I couldn't hold back anymore. My second form was coming and I couldn't fight it! I yelled in pain as I collapsed on my knees. The environment around me faded into black and I was the only object in the room. My arms grew twice their normal size and my torso tripled. My clothes held onto their elasticity as long as they could but soon then ripped into shreds. My face faded into black smoke and my normal breathing was none necessary anymore. I couldn't believe _this _was my new form as I gained a long black tail made of darkness.

My secondary form was a shadow demon.


End file.
